Before the End
by Lalita Romane
Summary: Before the nanites, things were still hard. There were still people to protect, and monsters to fight. For Tyson things were going terribly. Can he make a decision that will save someone else but end his own life forever? NOT AN OC!
1. It's not Easy But the Rewards are Great

Before The End

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Gen Rex. I am only responsible for anything you don't recognize.

o0-(O)-0o

The birds exploded from the concrete as a boy in a ragged denim jacket ran past them. They didn't really care much; people were always doing that. However, what did interest them was the sack that he was clutching to his chest. He could have a special snack for birdies in there he could! For some reason though, he never slowed his steps. Then, as they settled disgustedly back onto the sidewalk, another set of feet came running. These feet were much larger, and they were wearing some odd, heavy looking boots. Nevertheless, they were definitely catching up to the boy. They were still a little mad that the boy had not offered them anything from his sack; but birds being birds, they lost interest in the pair as soon as an old lady cracked her purse and pulled out a slice of bread.

o0-(O)-0o

Tyson could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. He pushed himself faster down the icy streets. He did everything that he could think of to loose the large and very dangerous man that was tailing him. As he dove around people and cars, he thought he could totally disappear, but he could still feel the man behind him. In a last ditch effort he ducked into a large bookstore. He ran between the shelves, making sure to turn so that he wouldn't end back in the front. Suddenly a staircase appeared in front of him, and he hurried up it and into another section of the store. He slowed to a walk just incase his hard running steps would sound through the floor to the room below. He walked quickly, but quietly to the back of the room.

This turned out to be the children's area. There were a few kids playing, under the watchful eyes of the attendant, while their parents shopped. With a smile of gratefulness, Tyson stepped behind a nearby child-sized bookshelf. As he sat down, he knew that he would be unseen, and that the attendant would not allow such a threatening man near the kids, and by default, him. He laid his head down and mentally prepared himself for what would happen next.

o0-(O)-0o

A gentle hand shaking his shoulder woke him. He looked up blearily into the kind face of the worker who was watching the children. "I'm sorry, I'm going." Tyson mumbled as he tried to stretch his neck to get the cricks out of it.

"Well, I can't say that that's a bad idea. However, that's not the reason I woke you up. I just wanted to tell you that the guy is gone." The look on Tyson's face made the young man grin. "Am I right? You were hiding from him?" Tyson just continued to look at the man blankly. How did he…?

The guy laughed, but smiled encouragingly. "It was a little obvious when you come in and ducked behind a book case, and then this big guy shows up out of nowhere huffing and puffing enough to blow all our houses down." This brought a round of giggling from all the kids who had been spying on them. Tyson blushed as they burst out in childish laughter. After a moment though, the innocent laughter stirred his memory, and he quickly stood.

"Thanks for all of your help, but I gotta go" and with those words, Tyson hurried out of the bookstore, leaving a group of confused eyes behind him.

o0-(O)-0o

Anyone on the street who bothered to take any notice of the rather ragged teen had nothing to notice. Tyson walked normally, he stopped at the crosswalks, and he even sat on a bench in the park and watched the ducks in the little pond. There was absolutely nothing abnormal about the average, if somewhat grungy teen. They saw him examining the various foods in his bag and thought, 'Probably, he is just doing some grocery shopping for his mom. What a good kid.' Then they dismissed him as just another person in a city teeming with other persons. There was nothing new, and nothing interesting about him.

Tyson glanced around one last time, and finally deciding that there was no chance that he was still being followed, he stood from the icy bench and began to walk away. To anyone looking at him he was still a perfectly normal teen, and just a little antsy to get moving again. Just like Tyson wanted it. There was an art to being totally invisible, and mostly it had to do with simply being absolutely ordinary. Tyson was very very good at acting ordinary.

As he began his walk, Tyson went over the contents of his bag one last time. He had a couple of apples. He had a handful of carrots. He had even managed to snitch a loaf of bread. It was a pretty good haul actually. It would keep him out of here for at least a week, maybe more if they were careful. He rubbed his head and noticed that his hair was starting to get slightly greasy again. He would have to bathe soon, And thinking these thoughts, Tyson walked out of the cold and miserable city.

o0-(O)-0o

More precisely, he walked 3 miles to a library. When he got there, he didn't hesitate to walk up to a dilapidated and slightly rusty bike that had an unreliable looking metal basket perched on the front of it. He set the bag of groceries in the basket, and unlocking his bike, Tyson began to pedal down the side of the interstate. He stayed on the shoulder of the busy road for a little over 15 miles, and then he turned his bike off of the turnpike and into a large suburb. He passed through the various neighborhoods, and after nearly 10 miles of identical housing, he reached the end of the developments. He stopped here for a few moments to get off of his bike and check to make sure that it was the right bit of woods. Then he began to push the bike over the frozen earth.

There was no easy way to estimate how far he had gone into the woods before he got to the stream, but it took him nearly an hour. He had been on the move for nearly 2 hours already as well, and it was starting to get a little dim. Still, no matter how he looked at it, Tyson already knew what he would have to do. So, without stopping to think too hard about it, he pulled his jacket off; his shirt and pants quickly followed this. As he pulled off his last stitches of clothing, he folded them carefully and put them in the basket so that they would not get dirtier than they already were.

Then, without any hesitation, Tyson turned and walked straight into the nearly completely frozen stream, breaking the ice to slip down into the burningly cold water.

o0-(O)-0o

Tyson smoothed the last wrinkle on his jacket. It was nearly dark now, and he still had a way to go. So with a sigh, and a shake of his wet hair, Tyson was walking again.

It was getting darker by the minute, and it was still another three hours before Tyson finally reached the clearing. He smiled with relief even at the rather sad image that the large clearing provided.

Mostly empty, in the far corner, there was a dilapidated shack. It was probably a shed of some sort back when the loggers were going through here, some odd 100 years ago. The only thing remarkable about the little lean-to was that it was still standing at all. Well that, and it just happened to be the place that Tyson called home. It only took 10 minutes to finish the 45-mile trip from the heart of the city to this little place, and then Tyson was pushing aside the rough piece of fabric that was the door in his little house.

He snuck quietly along the dirt floor in the almost empty hut, glancing over to the pile of ratty blankets in one corner. Carefully, he made his way over to a large rock sitting in the opposite corner. He then quietly pulled the large stone away from the wall to reveal a rather deep hole in the ground. Being careful to stack everything so that it would sustain as little damage as possible, Tyson stacked the food inside the hole. Not only would it help the food keep longer away from the open air, but it would also prevent things like foxes and raccoons from scenting their food and attacking their delicate supplies. As he slid the rock back into place, he heard a small sound behind him that made him turn and, for the first time that day, smile a true and genuine smile.

o0-(O)-0o

It was reminiscent of a scene out of one of those corny old movies. Well, there were a few differences of course. Primarily, the two little blonde darlings sitting up on the pallet were far dirtier than any Hollywood starlet would ever dream of being. Their grimy appearance didn't make anything about the picture they made any less adorable. That's just how cute they really were.

With a wicked grin, Tyson leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. "Hi girls." That's all it took as suddenly two squealing girls ran full force at him. Without hesitation, Tyson leaned down and picked up both twins in one large swoop. They giggled wildly as he spun them around and around in circles. When he finally set them down with a bounce on the pile of blankets that were their bed, both 6 year olds were in fits of laughter, and Tyson was chuckling along with them.

Suddenly, Tyson slammed into a mock serious mood. This caused the two girls to stop laughing, and stand up, but still, they smiled wide smiles. "Sarah, was Emily good today? Did you have to fuss at her?" he said with an imitation no nonsense voice.

"No Sir! Emily was pretty good today, and she didn't get into trouble!" She looked over at her sister who was grinning at her.

Tyson nodded seriously and turned to Emily. "Emily, did Sarah get in trouble today for anything?"

Emily barely glanced over to her sister before she started to speak. "She was a good girl too, but I had to put her in time out one time."

"Why?"

"She wasn't sharing the doll you made us. Good girls share. So she had to go to time out."

"Did she share after her time out?"

"Yup!" the little girl giggled. "We danced together for the fairies today! And she shared the ring with me."

Tyson gave in, reached out, and hugged both of the girls. "I am so glad I can count on you two to take care of each other so well."

The girls acted as one as the each jumped up and planted a kiss against his cheeks. "We love you big brother!" the coursed together. It was something they had probably practiced for a long time just because they knew it would be cute. That was something they would do; but Tyson couldn't help but reach down and rub each of their heads anyway.

"Come on girlies, its late. Time for bed." Ignoring the groans coming from the suddenly not as hyper pair, Tyson pulled off his shoes and crawled into the 'bed.' His sisters soon joined him, and they all snuggled down into the little protection the blankets offered. That is how they fell asleep, snuggled together for warmth.

o0-(O)-0o

The next morning began with a bang, literally. Tyson sprang up at the rumbling and crashing sounds that only seemed to be getting louder. He ran outside and stopped in his tracks; at the other side of his clearing was some kind of colossal monster. That is how Tyson met his first Evo.

AN/: Well, what do you think? This is just the first chapter and there are definitely more coming along if anyone actually thinks that these are worth reading. Lol. So read, review, and criticize me! If you can see that something is really wrong, tell me, it will only make me want to try and do better next time! I can take criticism like the best.

Ok, before I get a bunch of OMG! THIS IS A PLACE FOR GEN Rex FANFICS! THIS ISN'T GENERATOR Rex! DIE! Reviews, I would like to say that Tyson IS someone from the Gen Rex universe. All will become clear in later chapters.


	2. Fighting the Worm is not Sex Slang

Chapter 2

Of course Tyson had heard the rumors of that bunch of nuts who were experimenting with those 'nano things.' He knew that supposedly they had made some sort of huge breakthrough that would apparently make them safe for everyone to have. He also knew that a few of their experiments had somehow managed to escape from their facility a few months back.

However, none of these things seemed to have anything to do with him. He had other things to worry about than a bunch of crazies down in South America. Things like keeping his sisters safe, happy, and fed. There was no way that any of that would ever affect them. It was getting hard to believe that now, not with a 5 ton worm in front of him, and damn sure not with his sisters behind him while there was a 5 ton worm in front of him.

A moment of tense silence stretched out between them and into infinity. Tyson began to back slowly into the hut, and as he did, he accidentally bumped Emily who he didn't realize had followed him. This shocked her out of her speechlessness, and she started to scream that high almost painful scream that only little girls in extreme fear could pull off. This effectively broke the moment of silence, and the worm began to move forward again.

Tyson grabbed Emily and ran onto the shack. He dropped her onto the ground, and started to feel along the floor, leaving Sarah to attempt to calm her hysteric twin. Tyson started digging into the hard dirt floor, the rocks tearing into his fingers, making them bleed. He was frantic, and a steady mantra of "It has to be here, it has to be here." was going through his mind. He could feel the rumbling of the earth as the monster came closer and closer.

Sarah had figured out that something outside had scared her sister, so with the bravery and stupidity that comes with being so young, she was going to stop it. Finally, his abused fingers scraped the hilt of the only treasure he still had. He reached in and yanked it out. Tyson looked up just in time to see Sarah running out of the door, hand clutching a big stick, and with Emily right on her heels, trying to stop her.

He stood up, and began to run out of the door, the heavy hilt still in his hand. What he saw made his blood run cold, and his heart nearly stop beating. The worm had gone after his sisters, and they pressed themselves together at the base of a huge tree. The beast had reared up in the air as he was going to crash down on them at any moment. His little twins had stopped screaming in favor crying and hiding their faces in each other's shoulders.

That is when every bit of coherent thought left Tyson. He acted purely on instinct and rage as he pulled the rusty old sword up to his body and began running towards the creature that was threatening his family.

o0-(O)-0o

He slashed and hacked, simply trying to do enough damage that it would have no other option than to leave the girls alone and concentrate on him. Tyson continued the barrage even as the huge beast started spraying some type of stinging fluid at him. As his body slowly began to go numb, Tyson continued to give his everything. He had to protect his sisters. He saw the spots begin to appear behind his eyes, but he forced the hazy feeling away and continued to slice wherever he could reach with his sword. Finally, after what had seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes, the worm put its head down close to him so that it could spray more of the acidic ooze on him. Tyson saw it as the opportunity that it was, and with one final leap, he slid the now slick sword through its eye, and deep into the brain of the beast.

He watched emotionlessly as the huge thing flopped onto the floor of the forest.

He vaguely heard the sound of helicopters in the background, but he paid no attention to them as he used the last of his energy to walk towards the girls, but he didn't even manage to get close before everything went blank.

o0-(O)-0o

There was bright light. There was warmth. There was something weird going on, but Tyson couldn't bring himself to care about any of these things. Then there was a hazy person leaning over him, they fiddled with something. Darkness greeted his mind again.

The second time Tyson woke up, there was no doubt that there was something wrong. He was gasping for breath, and slamming himself forward he looked around franticly trying to figure out where he could possibly_ be. _When it wasn't immediately apparent, he went down a mental checklist, thinking that maybe it would help him.

The room was way too clean. Sterile would be a good word for it. There were dozens of machines with various blinking lights, though nothing seemed to be attached to him. The bed was very soft, and he was warm. The walls were a soft tan color, and there was a small table with a plant, and a glass of water. He was wearing a paper gown thing, and he felt a suspicious breeze playing around his spine. As he slowly categorized all of this, he came to an obvious conclusion. He was in a hospital room. His still fuzzy mind did notice one very important thing that wasn't there. Rather, two very important things weren't there. Where were the girls?

Ignoring the way that his whole body burned, Tyson struggled to his feet and stumbled out of the door. As he opened the door and looked out into the hallway, all pretenses of it possibly being anything as normal as a hospital were vanished. The hallway stretched seemingly infinitely in both directions. Occasionally there was another hallway crossing the main one, but everything was made of featureless grey steel. There were no other doors, and it was perfectly silent, except for Tyson's ragged breathing.

Tyson stopped for a second, his mind not able to handle the sudden change in the atmosphere. Suddenly he thought he heard a footstep down one of the hallways, and he was running as fast as his still weakened body would allow him.

o0-(O)-0o

Tyson had been running for nearly an hour, and he had yet to see another person in this maze. There were seemingly an infinite number of halls, but the only room he had found was his own. Somehow, just as soon as he was sure that he was almost out, he would turn a corner, and there would be his room. This happened about 6 times before Tyson just gave in and walked back into the room. He was confused, his skin felt weirdly stiff and painful, and he had no idea how to find his sisters even if he did get out. He sat down on the bed, and closed his eyes for a moment. Wherever he was, there were sure to be people watching him. He knew that much. They probably had the girls too, so it would be best to just cooperate with them, so he could get the girls, and they could go back home. Whatever was left of home.

He had no sooner thought those words when with a little swoosh, a drawer at the end of the bed opened. Tyson awkwardly stood back up, and walked to the end of the bed. Sitting innocently in the drawer was a simple set of clothes. Well, not exactly. Tyson looked down distastefully at the drawer of clothing. Who wore things like this? Tyson removed the paper gown and slowly put the suit on, feeling just a little awkward. He really hoped that wherever he was, and whoever had him, had kept his clothes. He couldn't go around in a suit, it was just impractical, not to mention stupid, no matter how comfortable it was. Who thought that green was a good color for a suit anyway? They didn't give him much of a chance to object though, since as soon as Tyson had picked up the blazer, the little drawer shut with a clack.

As soon as the jacket was on his body, and he had straightened it out so that he didn't feel like even more of an idiot than he already did; a panel on the wall opened and he was tackled.

o0-(O)-0o

He didn't see them until they are already in the air and flying towards him, but as he caught them it was with the biggest smile he had worn in a long long time. He hugged both girls to his chest as if they were going to be snatched away any moment. Then, he felt the warning signs, and he knelt to the ground so that he could continue with the hug fest, and not have to worry about dropping them. After a few moments, one of them, Emily, broke away. She pulled her sister out with her, and both girls smiled up at Tyson expectantly.

It was with surprise that Tyson noticed what he hadn't before. Each of the girls was sparkling clean, and their hair was brushed and cut to the middle of their backs. They were even wearing matching little dresses, Emily's was blue, and Sarah's was red. Under the dresses hey were wearing long sleeve white shirts, and stockings, with little Mary Janes on their feet. They got a little impatient as he took in the whole cute picture. Emily walked up to Tyson and pulled on his sleeve "You are supposed to tell us that we look prettyful!" she pouted.

Sarah crossed her arms at her brother "Don't you like it?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Tyson couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them, and this was obviously the wrong reaction since they began hitting him on the chest. "Meanie!" they yelled together as they continued beating on his chest.

Finally, Tyson managed to get himself under control and hugged both girls to him, effectively stopping the volley of hits that hurt a little more than he cared to admit. "You are both very prettyful." he grinned at them. With that, he planted a kiss on each of their noses, causing them to giggle wildly and start twirling to show off even more of their 'prettyfulness.'

A sudden discreet cough from the area of the now open panel brought Tyson's attention back to the present, and he stood suddenly to face the two new people in the room.

o0-(O)-0o

"Hello." Tyson felt stupid for saying something so obviously wrong. These people were going to think that he was an idiot. Well, it was too late to take it back now. He looked steadily at the couple, and was surprised at the kind smile he received in return.

"Hello there, are you feeling better now?" asked the gentle looking older man. "That acid did quite the job on you." Tyson didn't have any chance to answer him before the man was speaking again. "You are quite lucky we found you when we did! I should say that if the acid managed to work its way into your body any further, only a few hours and you would be dead. You have been out for nearly a week now."

Tyson broke in "Who_ are_ you" he said it as calmly as he could, but it still sounded a little panicky. Tyson squished the panic; he had to act as if nothing was wrong. The best way to get out of a situation like this is to bluff your way out. At least until there is a better plan. He closed his mouth on all of the unused panic, and simply looked flatly at the bemused gentleman in front of him.

"Well, I suppose we have not been formally introduced yet." He answered with a little smile. "My name is Emanuel Holiday. I am the head scientist around here. I also act as a physician in the very most extreme cases. Unfortunately, you qualified as one of those cases. Well! That doesn't matter now does it? You seem to be as fit as a fiddle. That's good that's good." The girl standing behind him shifted, and cleared her throat. This seemed to jog the good doctor's memory, and with a sheepish smile, he turned to her. "How silly of me! I seem to have forgotten to finish the introductions. I would like to present my protégé, prodigy. and daughter Samantha Holiday." He patted the girl's shoulder fondly. "She is going to be running this show once I'm gone."

"Aw dad, you know that won't be for years and years," the teen blushed. "and by then the nanites will be perfected. They won't need this place anymore."

"What? With genius like yours you think you won't be needed somewhere? Even if its not here, you're going to be a big deal."

Tyson felt slightly awkward as he watched them interacting with each other. He didn't want to intrude on what was obviously a family moment, but their exchange brought more questions than answers to mind.

"Can someone please explain to me, what is going _on?_"

Once again, the old man adopted a sheepish look. "Sorry 'bout that. Welcome to Providence. Please enjoy your stay, but I have to go. Important Business to take care of you know." With that, the old man was gone.

Tyson rubbed his neck to recover from the whiplash. "What just happened?" he asked bewildered. He looked over at the two girls, still chattering happily, taking no notice of anything or one in the room.

As he looked back at the woman, and suddenly knew without a doubt that this stunning girl had somehow come from the loins of that bumbling man. They shared the same sheepish look and tone of voice as she replied, "Oh, he just remembered something he forgot to do. You get used to it." As suddenly as her fater had before, she snapped out of her sheepish persona and adopted a mischievous smile. "Anyway, I see you're dressed. I have instructions to take you to my leader."

Tyson deadpanned for a moment, but he held his tongue and simply looked back over his shoulder to the two girls that were seemingly in another dimension for all they cared about what was going on around them. "What about Sarah and Emily?"

The girl smiled encouragingly "We have people to watch them."

Tyson was reluctant to accept that, but when a matronly looking woman came in and instantly the girls ran over and began to hug her as if they had known her their whole life, he decided he was ok with leaving them with her.

Ok, that's total bullshit. Tyson was a little creeped out at how friendly they were. Sure, they were friendly girls, but usually they are a bit more cautious of strangers. He didn't have much of a chance to object though as Samantha grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the room.

Almost as soon as they had made it to the hallway, he tripped on air and fell. Then, of course, in the way those things have a tendency to happen in these situations, his face went right onto Ms. Samantha Holiday's breasts.

o0-(O)-0o

An/: That's chapter 2! I hope you like it!

Read, review, criticize!


	3. Deal with the Devil

Chapter 3

Tyson was only tangled in the awkward position for a moment before pushing himself violently away, but that didn't stop the deep red that blossomed across her face. He was slightly amused at the way that she freaked out, scooting away from him as quickly as she could. She stood up quickly, ignoring Tyson's extended hand and fiddling with her jacket as if when she got it straight, the whole incident would disappear. Tyson even smiled a little as she tried to calm her blushing, but still stayed as far as the hallway would easily allow her. That was the first time that Tyson realized just how young the girl standing in front of him actually was. Judging from her reaction though, she was actually quite a bit younger. It was strange though, she didn't act young at all. Well, except for now, Tyson thought amusedly.

"I'm sorry. My balance is not at its best right now. I am not going to jump you ok? You aren't my type."

Her eyes flashed up to his face. "I don't know whether to be grateful or offended about that."

"Don't be offended. My type is a lot less female than you."

If anything, the blush on her face only got deeper as she muttered a small " Oh." Nevertheless, those words had the intended affect, and she moved a little bit closer to where he was standing.

Tyson decided that it was probably best to move on. "So, your name is Samantha right? How old are you?"

"Yeah, I'm Samantha. But you really need to call me Dr. Holiday ok? They are weird about that sort of thing around here."

"But if I call you Dr. Holiday, what do I call your dad? Doesn't it get a little confusing?"

"Nope, I'm Dr. Holiday; my dad prefers to be called Doc Holiday."

Tyson just looked at her. "You _have _to be kidding me."

She smirked at him, incident obviously forgotten. "Not even a little. He is obsessed with old westerns."

"Wow."

"Yup"

An awkward silence settled over the hallway, and then Tyson remembered something "Hey, you never did tell me how old you are."

"That's right isn't it? Well, I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen in December. Wow, its only two weeks away now isn't it?"

Tyson didn't hear anything past I'm sixteen. How in the world could she be that young? And a Doctor? Maybe it was an honorary title or something. "Did you say sixteen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, aren't you a bit young to be a Doctor? I mean, your dad obviously has money, why aren't you out having fun and wrecking your first car?"

She just smiled at this, as though it was the most asked question in her world, which quite possibly, it was. "I was home schooled by my dad. I passed the high school equivalency test when I was nine, then I enrolled in college, then med school. While I was there, I was also working here alongside my dad. I finished early, and for the last year, I have been a fulltime Providence agent. I never did that stuff, mostly because when you grow up inside Providence there is no such thing as a childhood. You obey your orders, and you become a productive member of the organization when you live inside these walls."

"That is… depressing."

She laughed "Maybe, but it is the way I was raised, and it is the way I am. Besides, you're only what, nineteen?" at a nod from Tyson she continued "Well then, since you are here at all I'm sure Whit will- wait, White! You have an appointment!"

She grabbed his hand for the second time and pulled him behind her as she started running down the hallway.

o0-(O)-0o

Thankfully, this time no one tripped, and a 5 minute run through a maze later, they were standing outside of an intimidating set of steel doors. Samantha punched in a long set of numbers and put her fingerprint on a pad. A little drawer slid out and she placed a strand of hair inside it. The drawer shut and after a small flash of light, another small drawer opened. Samantha reached inside and pulled out an aerosol can of disinfectant. "Hold your arms out and spread your legs." she instructed.

Tyson was slightly freaked out by all of the drawers and hi tech equipment, so he didn't argue as he complied. Holiday slowly sprayed him from head to toe with the disinfectant. She placed it back inside of the drawer, and after the scale had decided that there had been enough weight subtracted, shut with a click.

This prompted yet another drawer to pop open, this one holding a gas mask. "Don't freak out when you go through the door. That is just an outer chamber to kill off any residual germs. The disinfectant only kills 99.9%." Tyson opened his mouth to ask a question, but a shake from her head stopped him. "The next door will open automatically. Remember, don't pass the red line, and do not, under any circumstances touch _anything_. Got it?"

"Yes." Tyson was reverting himself back to his default personality. Flat and emotionless, it had saved his live on multiple occasions in the city. No one would mess with him when he was like that. Tyson figured it was because he could be completely fearless when he reverted like this and when he was emotionless, he could be dangerous if he needed to be. That was mostly why he decided to fall back on it now. He had no idea what was about to happen, but he knew he would probably be clearheaded to get through it on one piece.

"Good, don't forget." Holiday quickly showed Tyson how to put the gas mask on and off, and then she stepped back and pressed one last button on the keypad.

Then, with a low groan, the doors to Hell opened. Complete with red lights, way too much heat, and a low billowing steam. They certainly took crazy to a whole new level around here.

Without allowing himself one more thought, Tyson stepped quickly into the devilish room. He didn't look, but he could hear the doors slam behind him with a bang. Then the room began to fill with the mysterious mist, and become much, much, hotter.

o0-(O)-0o

Tyson was trying to make himself stay calm. Somehow, though, he doubted he would be able to for much longer. It felt as if they were trying to cook him alive. Just when he was about to break his stoic exterior and start pounding on the walls, demanding to get out, a thin crack of white appeared along the wall that he faced. He was so desperate to get out of the red room that he almost started running for the gap. He actually took a step forward before he forced himself to control his urge and go back into his emotionless mindset.

He quickly stepped back into his original position and let his arms hang at his sides. As if he didn't know what it was that he had just gone through, and he didn't care anyway. He was grateful for the suit all of a sudden. He probably looked a lot more in control in this gear than he would in his jeans. It would be really kickass if he had a pair of those mirror shades to finish the look. He made a note to nick a pair of shades at the very next opportunity.

As all of this info rushed through his head, the doors were slowly opening. Tyson made a note to make sure that his body was perfectly still. He stood without moving as the doors clicked back into the wall, and the mist had totally dissipated. He was beginning to wonder if he should just walk in, or continue to wait for some kind of cue. He was saved from making this decision however when suddenly yet another drawer opened. 'What is it with this place and drawers in the wall?' he wondered idly. After looking at it, he correctly assumed that he was to put the gas mask inside, and so he did.

Tyson walked back to his original position and resumed the same stance he had before. Mainly, he did this because he had no idea what else he could do. He had obviously done the right thing though, since as soon as he had gotten back in position, a deep voice rang out like the deep bass of a church bell. "Enter."

As the sound faded in the air, it left an almost vacuum feel. It was almost as if Tyson's actions were not his own as he slowly, and evenly began to walk forward into the blindingly white room beyond. What he saw when he got there made him blink, but he did not allow any other part of his body falter. He continued walking until he was just behind a large red line on the floor. Then, finally, he stopped and was free to stare at the man inside of the plastic bubble.

.o0-(O)-0o.

The deep silence stretched between them. Neither was willing to give the other the upper hand by speaking first. It might have continued this way for much longer than it actually did, if only because both of them were so damn stubborn. However, a small drawer (really, what is it with these people and drawers?) opened up, and the man behind the desk pulled out a small piece of paper with his glove covered fingers. He glanced at it disapprovingly before he finally looked up at Tyson. "Do you know what those little she-devils that came with you are doing right now?"

Tyson was a little offended now, but judging from the absolute insanity that seemed to be surrounding him, he thought it would be best to stay calm as he replied. "No sir."

"They have broken out of their room, abducted one of our strongest guards, and have forced him to dress like a girl and play _tea party _with them."

Tyson couldn't quite catch all of the incredulity from his voice as he replied, "They are only 6."

The man leaned back against his chair with a sneer. "They stole a plasma gun."

"They are only _6._"

The man stood up and shouted, "They may be 6! But I will not allow those brats to run around my base like it is some sort of huge playground!"

Tyson got the feeling that maybe it was time to back down, but maybe it was just him. Nevertheless, he replied as calmly as he could. "Yes sir, I'm sorry sir. As soon as we are allowed to leave, I will take them home then you will not have to think of them again."

The man sat back down. "What do you mean leave? Has nothing been explained to you?"

"No sir, I only just woke up from my injuries. They brought me directly to you."

The "I see then. Allow me to explain. You are now an agent of Providence. I am White Knight. I am the head of this organization."

Tyson could not stop himself in time. "No."

For the second time, the silence stretched between them. Then slowly, and deliberately, White began to hiss, "_**What do you mean no.**_" he stopped and began again, this time he allowed his voice to get louder until by the end of the sentence he was screaming. "No is not an option."

"I mean no. I have to take care of my sisters. I will not work for you and leave my sisters in the hands of someone else."

White leaned back in his chair, "I see." he snapped, staring at Tyson. "What do you want?" he asked not showing anything.

Tyson looked him straight in the eyes and began to speak.

.o0-(O)-0o.

Samantha was still giggling at the monitor when Tyson walked in. She looked up at his face and the smile faded a bit, but she beckoned him over. Tyson ignored the various other people in the room, walked over to the wall of security monitors. What he saw even made him crack a smile, no matter how depressed he still felt. The monitor showed two adorable little girls and one huge crying grown man. They were all sitting rather primly around a round table, and pretending to drink tea. The only thing that was wrong with the video feed, well besides a bawling 6 and a half foot tall weightlifter in the dress, was the rather large and dangerous looking gun that Sarah held carefully in her lap.

He was startled when he heard Samantha speak. "They are cute girls."

"I know." Tyson answered flatly, eyes still locked firmly in the screen.

"A bit scary though." she mused. "I wouldn't want to cross them."

"Few would." Tyson flat out refused to look away from the video feed.

Holiday sighed and crossed her arms impatiently. "So, what is your name now?" she tried again.

Tyson closed his eyes and rested hid forehead against the screen. "Six."

"I see. I'm guessing that you're not happy about that?"

The newly named Six looked up with a twisted smile on his face. "I just sold my soul to the devil; in return, those girls will have a home, and a future worth having." Six turned and looked blankly back at the screen.

.o0-(O)-0o.

Six walked alone to the room where the girls were playing. As he entered, the twins forgot their playmate and ran to him. As the girls hugged Six and told him all about their 'new friend' the blubbering man made his escape, long dress flying behind him.

"…-en he started to try and dance with us, but we dance with the fairies all the time so we were better than him. And he fell down, and we grabbed his toy. It made a big hole in the wall. It was so cool! Can we have a toy like that Tyson? Please!" It was the please that snapped Tyson out of his revere, and he shook his head trying to clear it.

"Sure girls, whatever you want." He put on a happy face for them. "I have great news too girls!"

"What is it?" they chimed together.

"The nice people here are going to give me a job! That means that we are going to live in the town! Isn't that exiting?" He tried to sound cheerful, but it was hard.

Now, the two girls weren't quite as silly as they acted, and they knew something was wrong. They didn't really care where they lived, as long as their brother was with them. They glanced at each other and silently agreed to talk about it later, and then they looked at their brother. He looked sad, and it was their job to make sure he was happy. So they would act exited, so that he could be happy. It made sense to a 6 year old.

"Ooh! Wow! That is so cool!" they yelled over each other in their excitement. "Where, where, where?" they started bouncing around, and Six couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"We have to find it. Now, lets go before we forget how to get out of this place all right?" the girls smiled and each grabbed one of his hands. They walked out of there together.

THE END

.o0-(O)-0o.

An: That's it! I hope you enjoy it. There will be an eplogue too, so keep watching!

Remember, read, review, criticize.


	4. to every story an ending and stuff

Epilogue

.o0-(O)-0o.

Six sat up in the bed. He was in his room at the base. He groggily rubbed his forehead, wondering what had woken him up. Six looked around, and eventually reached into a drawer in his bedside table. Hi couldn't help but smile at the picture he held in his hands.

It was just a simple shot, the two girls all grown up now, but still together. It had been their first day at college, and Emily, always the shyer one was looking bashfully at the camera. Sarah had no such problems and her personality was almost a physical force that radiated from the picture. The girls didn't match anymore. Sarah wore her hair in a ponytail, with a pink tank top, and Emily's was down and she wore her customary red jacket; but they were always together.

They were the best of the best in their careers. Emily was a research biologist. She specialized in oceanography. She had made several discoveries that changed the way everyone thought about the ocean. Sarah was just as rambunctious as ever, and she was a world-class expert in judo and sharp shooting. She was currently a top spy for the CIA.

He knew now that the Evo attack was probably a setup to test him, but Six still didn't regret his decision. He was more proud of his girls than he ever would have imagined. He wasn't sure how they had turned out so amazingly, but they had, and Six was so grateful. Especially after what had happened to Dr. Holiday.

After the great nanite explosion, Providence did something that was just, unforgivable as far as Six was concerned. They murdered the head of the nanites research division, because of his failure to keep the nanites contained until they were perfected. They killed Samantha's dad. After she found out, Holiday forgot everything she believed in about Providence, and she did something and 20 year old girl would do. She grabbed as many weapons, and supplies as she could, and she stole one of the jet copters. She didn't get far, in her grief she had forgotten to destroy the tracer, but by the time they brought her back, she had lost all faith in anything to do with the way providence thought.

She left the organization again, and successfully disappeared for nearly two years. Then her sister became infected, and she was forced to come back. She was put in charge of The Weapon's health, and mechanical stability. She also led a nanite research project. Somehow, she always managed to hide it, but Six understood the sacrifice people were willing to give for their sis- A large crash chocked Six out of his nostalgia. Rex was breaking out of his room. Again. Six slammed his head back against the bed and pressed a pillow over his face. Again.

And suddenly his mind was on a now familiar rant. He began to yank his suit on, making sure that the end result was still calm, cool, and collected. Not, I was just woken up at 3:00 in the morning. 'How can it be harder to control one teenage boy than to raise two girls at once? The numbers don't work. Damn Providence, they thought that he could do it because he had 'experience' with raising kids to become the best. Well it just wasn't the same.' Eventually he grabbed his swords, and shoving them up his sleeves, he stalked out the door. It was time to go find Rex, and probably beat some sense into his head. Six walked out of the room, leaving the girls in the picture smiling encouragingly behind him

AN: As promised! I hope you enjoyed the story!

Read, review, and criticize. PLEASE!


End file.
